makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground
No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground is the thrid sequel of the NMA series. Gameplay It's Like the second game. Modes *Story Mode **Story of Unfortunates *Arcade Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode *Team Attack *X Mode **10-40 Men Battle Royale *Online *Customization Characters Mode *Training Mode *Mini-Games *Options *Extras Characters Normal P7Z Future Non-Playable Original *Siegfried Dore *Johnston D. Francis *Walter Barton *Rondo the Ripper *Holly Renard *The Windrow Grave Walker *Samson Speedwagon *Nako SheerHeart *Harvey Peace *Fiona Blazela *Barry J. Francis *Zoey Smith *Flora Flutters *Nina Teardrop *Zeb Swagger *The Watcher *North *The Blazela's Maids (Bibi and Mimi) *Eli Vetallica *Leonard Harrison *Aaron Larry *Natalie Honeydew *Daniel Heath *Gade Roper *Frankie Firey *Tyler Brooks *Eva *Hooker *Kitaundi *Lemon Samurai *Lindsey Trace *Dustin Scout *Carly Stern *Madness Skater *Macintosh’s Bass Player *Ryan Aero *Magnet Quinn *JoJack *Ebony Watson *Blood West *East Coast Breaker *Nunchuck Dude *Shadow Aces Grunt *Sille Lostness *Twink *Cody Basham *Akari Toujo *Cory Cooper *Snot the Warrior *Mr. Fan *Chi the Flame Captain* *Ryan Aero* *Stocking II* *Yummy* *Bleek* *Videl* **Downloaded along with their respected DLC characters. P7Z Future *Prince Eduard *Mason Levin *Albatross *The Tank (Tyson Spencer) *Chase Bogard *Abel O' Jones *Ivan Freeman *Marshal Abadeer *Hei Kazama *Richard Parker II *Scarlet Lockhart *Ayane Yamagishi *Yuki Kusanagi *Anthony "Vs." Mandel *Paul Hardon *Barry *Ian Shedder *Christan Han *Armin Jr. *Rise Akashiya *Veradux Jr. Stages *Hectare City (Andient, Original, and New) **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Judgement Tower **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *B.W.M. Arena **Stage Hazard 1: Harold Vega appear and runs about the stage barging through anyone with a steel chair. **Stage Hazard 2: Phantom spring from the ropes and attacks the players. **Stage Hazard 3: The pyros go off on the stage and/or ring. **Situation Finish: Loser get knock out in the Garbage Truck and leave the arena. *Shadow World **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Mall of Chaos (Lawler-RPG) **Stage Hazard 1 (New Order's Outbreak): A series of robot squeaks appear and caused explosion into the players. **Situation Finish 1: The loser land in a group of robot squeaks and explode with a shadow image of Killer Queens. **Stage Hazard 2 (Bikers 'n Goblins's Stage): Biker Goblins charge through the players and lighting will strike in the stage. **Situation Finish 2: The loser can hit into the wall and get shocked by the lighting. **Stage Hazard 3 ("Them came"...): A zombie from the ground grabs an opponent and slowly leech their heath away. **Situation Finish 3: The loser is knock outside of the malls and became devour by the hoard of zombies. *Battlefield in the Future **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Pyrrha's Harbor **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Hilda's Mountain **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Icy Steven's Castle **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Core Base **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Hectare's Highschool **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Dragons over Space **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Kingdom of Passionate **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Titan Volcano **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *School of Heaven **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Dusk Street **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Big Ben **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Into the Darkness **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Blackheart's Ship **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *War Zone **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Ruined from New Order **Stage Hazard 1: A unknown "goblin figure" start sending bombs into the battlefield. **Stage Hazard 2: Part of destroyed building start falling down. **Stage Hazard 3: Burning winds start blowing thought. **Situation Finish: Loser is thrown out between the towers and out the city ground. (Icy Steven, Stockgil, Stockny Gat, Danny Stardrop, Stancer, and Unknown Lester will be disintegrated and created a rainbow in the sky, normal characters will merely thrown out of the city). *Training Base Name Changes and References *'Characters' **Icy Steven is also called "Blizzard Angel Steven" or "Sheer Cold Steven". **Steve Smith from American Dad is still called "Steve the Warrior" from Lawl with Garterbelt 4, however he still mention his secret admirer, Akiko. *'Stages' **Willamette Mall from Dead Rising is renamed as Mall of Chaos. **New Order from Lawler-RPG is Stage 1 of Mall of Chaos; Daroach, Squeakers, Kira, and *Killer Queen are reference in this stage. **Situation Finish for Stage 1 of Mall of Chaos recreated Kira using Sheer Heart Attack into Sky from Lawler-RPG. **Ralph's Rampage from Lawler-RPG is Stage 2 of Mall of Chaos; Darcy, Stormy, Hunter Thibodeaux, and Astaroth are reference in this stage. **Situation Finish for Stage 1 of Mall of Chaos recreated Ralph's defeated from Lawler-RPG. **Dr. Zomboss' Revenge from Lawler-RPG is Stage 3 of Mall of Chaos; Dr. Zomboss, Crazy Dave, Dr. Blowholes, and Alex Mercer are reference in this stage. **Station Square from Sonic Adventure is renamed New Order's Ruined. **1st Stage Hazard is references to Green Goblin attacking Seako after finding Danny's enraged. **2nd Stage Hazard is references Stancer's 2nd defeated against Devil Steven. **Situation Finish of New Order's Ruined recreated Devil Steven's defeated by Rainbow Dash. Main Menu Soundtrack *Still Unbroken by Lynyrd Skynyrd Guillermo Heredia *War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch *Come With Me Now by KONGOS *We Own It by 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa *Unstoppable by Charm City Devils *Get Thru This by Art of Dying *Gold Rush by Clinton Sparks feat. 2 Chainz, Macklemore & D.A. *Adrenaline by Shinedown *Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven *This Means War by Nickelback *Now or Never by Outasight *Ignition by tobyMac *Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman *Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance *Drones by Rise Against *Why Ya Wanna Bring Me Down by Aranda *Tick Tick Boom by The Hives *Fake It By Seether *Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie *Twisted Transistor by Korn *Run by Day of Fire *Runaway by Hail The Villain *Time to Shine by Saliva *Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare *Live It Up by AirBourne *Rise Up by Cypress Hill **Lights Go Out Fozzy *Sunshine by Teddybears *Take It All by Zizidada *Rise Today by Alter Bridge *Monster by Skillet *Rock Out by Motörhead *Just Another War by Josey Scott *Seasons by The Veer Union *Happy? by Mudvayne *Lonely Train by Black Stone Cherry *Good Feeling by Flo Rida *Enemy by Sevendust *What Makes A Good Man by The Heavy *Victim by Eighteen Visions *Set the World On Fire by Black Veil Brides *Justice by Rey Theory *Energy by Shinedown *Rescue Me by Buckcherry *Move To The Music by American Bang *Whine Up By Kat Deluna *Falling Apart by Trust Company *Hero by Skillet *Gone by Angels & Devils *Dark Horses by Switchfoot *Devour By Shinedown *Don't Give Up by Kevin Rudolf *Jungle by X Ambassadors and Jamie N Commons *Save Me by Shinedown *Ticking Bomb by Aloe Blacc *I Made It by Kevin Rudolf *There and Back Again by Daughtry *The Church of Hot Addiction by Cobra Starship. *Days Are Forgotten by Kasabian *Stricken by Disturbed *Step Up by Maylene and the Sons of Disaster *Champions by Kevin Rudolf *Baby Hates Me by Danko Jones *Sacrifice by Atom Smash. *Crash by Fit For Rivals *Build a Bridge by Limp Bizkit *The Mighty Fall By Fall Out Boy (feat. Big Sean) *Famous by Puddle Of Mudd *This Life by Codiy B. Ware *Always by Saliva *All Summer Long by Kid Rock *Money by I Fight Dragons *I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne *The Crazy Ones by Stellar Revival *Help Is On the Way by Rise Against *Enemy by Fozzy *Showstopper by Toby Mac *Never Never by Korn *You're Going Down by Sick Puppies *Reach For The Stars by Wyclef Jean *Night Of Gold by CFO$ *Adrenaline by Gavin Rossdale *Hunt You Down by Saliva *No Mercy by Jim Johnston *Doomsday by Nero *Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner *How I Feel by Flo Rida *Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead *Sandpaper by Fozzy ft. M Shadows *Propane Nightmares by Pendulum *This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage *Out Of Time by Stone Temple (with Chester Bennington ) *Make Some Noise (Put 'Em Up) by The Crystal Method (feat. Yelawolf) *Be Yourself by Audioslave See also *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground/Story of Unfortunates *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground/Gallery *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground/Customization Character Mode *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground/Costumes and Colors Other Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Team Future Speed Category:StevenStar777 Games Category:PC Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:NMA Series